The invention relates to an exhaust manifold for an internal combustion engine comprising a central part that has two exhaust gas flow ducts, exhaust gas from a first cylinder group of the internal combustion engine being delivered to a first exhaust gas flow duct of the central part and exhaust gas from a second cylinder group of the internal combustion engine being delivered to a second exhaust gas flow duct of the central part, the first exhaust gas flow duct being connected to a first turbine flow passage and the second exhaust gas flow duct being connected to a second turbine flow passage.
DE 103 57 925 A1 discloses an internal combustion engine having an exhaust gas system, which comprises a first exhaust gas flow duct referred to as first exhaust line and a second exhaust gas flow duct referred to as second exhaust line. The internal combustion engine further comprises an exhaust-driven turbo-charger having a turbine and a compressor, the turbine having two flow passages of different size. Exhaust gas from a first cylinder group of the internal combustion can be delivered to a first flow passage of the turbine via the first exhaust gas flow duct and exhaust gas from a second cylinder group of the internal combustion can be delivered to a second flow passage of the turbine via the second exhaust gas flow duct. The two exhaust gas flow ducts, which lead from the two cylinder groups each to a flow passage of the turbine of the exhaust-driven turbocharger, are connected to one another via a connecting line, a control element being assigned to the connecting line for regulating an exhaust gas flow through the connecting line. A further control element serving to close the exhaust gas flow duct leading to the larger flow passage of the turbine of the exhaust-driven turbocharger is furthermore assigned to this exhaust gas flow duct. Branching off from the exhaust gas flow duct leading to the smaller flow passage of the turbine of the exhaust-driven turbocharger is an exhaust gas recirculation line, into which a further control element is incorporated, which serves to control or regulate the magnitude of an exhaust gas recirculation flow. The control elements are separate sub-assemblies and are arranged in separate lines. This takes up a lot of space overall.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a new type of exhaust manifold, which accomplishes an exhaust gas flow control with relatively small space requirements.